harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapter art
Images For Ants I'm rather perturbed that several of the pics here, especially the color ones, are so ridiculously small. Were there really no better sizes? -'Mugen Kagemaru' 02:42, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :Valid input. Just curious though, have you attempted to search for better sizes? If yes and have found better quality, you are more than welcome to replace the ones uploaded; if yes but have found none, then you'd understand there's nothing much to do; if no, you have not tried, then well, no one is obliged to help out. If there's something that bothered you greatly, don't count on others to make changes, often, making changes yourselves would be the quickest way to resolve the issue. :That said, since one User has expressed understandable displeasure towards the tiny chapter arts, I might as well open another discussion. Input will be very much appreciated. As shown on this article's edit history and User blog:Sammm鯊/Duplicate images#Art by Mary GrandPré, there used to be quite a few duplicated uploads and I've gradually merged files that are the same image. The following are merged but without B/W counterparts (or if there is, said B/W variant is hidden somewhere and I failed to come across) CS C8.jpg|COS ch 8 & 11 CS C11.jpg CS C16.jpg|COS ch 16 PA C2.jpg|POA ch 2-5 PA C3.jpg PA C4.jpg PA C5.jpg PA C8.jpg|POA ch 8 & 9 PA C9.jpg PA C11.jpg|POA ch 11-13 PA C12.jpg PA C13.jpg PA C15.jpg|POA ch 15-20 PA C16.jpg PA C17.jpg PA C18.jpg PA C19.jpg PA C20.jpg GF 1.jpg|GOF ch 1, 2, 4 GF 2.jpg GF 4.jpg GF 6.jpg|GOF ch 6-8 GF 7.jpg GF 8.jpg GF 10.jpg|GOF ch 10-12 GF 11.jpg GF 12.jpg GF 14.jpg|GOF ch 14 GF 16.jpg|GOF ch 16-19 GF 17.jpg GF 18.jpg GF 19.jpg GF 23.jpg|GOF ch 23 GF 25.jpg|GOF ch 25-27 GF 26.jpg GF 27.jpg GF 29.jpg|GOF ch 29-36 GF 30.jpg GF 31.jpg GF 32.jpg GF 33.jpg GF 34.jpg GF 35.jpg GF 36.jpg :Now, why does this matter? So, when I tried to find better quality a few years ago, I had no luck with the colored ones, but B/W ones are usually of larger dimensions. There's the type that looked scanned, altered a bit, but larger scale, or the ones uploaded at the zh HPW, that while smaller, looked cleaner. Since the above used to have at least 1 or more duplicate but lack B/W versions, would people prefer the lacking versions to be uploaded? This obviously could be done, but if no one feel there's a need, then it's not something I'd spend time working on. Now, the following batch still has duplicate yet to be merge, but also without B/W version: Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 05).jpg|DH ch 5 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 20).jpg|DH ch 20, 21 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 21).jpg Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 24).jpg|DH ch 24, 25 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 25).jpg Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 27).jpg|DH ch 27, 28 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 28).jpg Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 30).jpg|DH ch 30 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 35).jpg|DH ch 35 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 37).jpg|Epilouge :Instead of merging the same colored files, I'd like to just replace the less visible one with its respective B/W version. Mainly because merging can't be done in a short span of time multiple times, and actually has a lot of steps, whereas replacing is just one. This one I'll work on if I don't hear from anyone in a month. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:03, February 3, 2020 (UTC)